The embodiments described herein relate generally to parallel power generation systems, and more particularly, to methods and systems for tuning reactive droop compensation of generators in parallel power generation systems.
The need for efficient power at affordable prices is ever increasing in many areas such as, for example, industrial, commercial, and consumer applications. As the need for power increases, so does the need for uninterrupted power. Many industrial applications require twenty four hour a day operation, therefore, loss of power can have severe economic consequences. One way power suppliers provide uninterrupted power is to employ parallel voltage generating systems. By paralleling generators, power can be delivered reliably because one generator can provide power for another when it fails. Such systems share reactive loads proportionally using reactive droop compensation.
Set-up for such parallel generator systems requires adjustment of voltage droop in proportion to a reactive load. Typically, two or more generators are connected in parallel, and a reactive load is applied using an inductive load bank. Load sharing is accomplished by setting the droop characteristic of each generator accordingly. However, set-up normally occurs in the field where reactive load banks are prohibitively expensive and are not normally available to technicians who set up generators in such applications.